1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a apparatus for the release of the jacket material of rod-shaped carriers and for the recovery of the material, and the carriers for reuse, and more particularly to the removal of jacket material of waste welding electrodes in which the jacketed rod-shaped carriers are delivered chargewise to a ball mill and the unsheathed rods are taken chargewise from the mill, while the released jacket material is conveyed from the grinding chamber and, if necessary, further comminuted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been attempted to recover the jacket material of waste welding rods in squeezing or striking comminution machines. This technique, however, has the disadvantage that the rod-shaped carriers become bent or shattered and must be scrapped. As with automatically controlled production lines for welding rods, always greater quantities of reject electrodes occur, the most complete and economical recovery of the jacket material and the carriers becomes more important, along with the preparation of the jacket materials.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 712,942, filed Aug. 9, 1976, issued Apr. 25, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,898, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, the removal of the jacket material by a new and unique technique is disclosed in which the welding electrodes are placed in grinding chambers of substantially equal length to the electrodes, the grinding chamber being filled to about 40% of its volume with grinding rods. The chamber is perforate to permit the broken jacket material to fall therethrough for removal through a discharge conduit as the chamber is oscillated.